


A Conversation, To Be Continued

by jooliewrites



Series: Season 2 Coliver Codas [14]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Conversations, Domestic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 There's My Baby, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Oliver headed into the kitchen and inwardly groaned when he spotted Connor set up at the counter. Laptop open. Papers scattered around. Steaming cup of coffee at his elbow.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep at all?” Oliver asked..</p>
<p>Connor shook his head. “Couldn’t.”</p>
<p>Oliver nodded. “What is all this?” he asked, gesturing to the work Connor’d scattered around. </p>
<p>“Oh. It’s…” Connor bit his lip before looking up. “It’s our budget. Well, our new budget.” </p>
<p>+ </p>
<p>A Coliver 2x14 coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation, To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/141001173108/a-coliver-2x14-coda-when-oliver-awoke-the)

When Oliver awoke, the apartment was dark and the other side of the bed was empty. He ran a hand over the unrumpled sheets and found them cool.

Apparently, Connor had left their bed a while ago.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache building, Oliver threw off the covers, sat up, and made for the bathroom. He rinsed out his mouth with some mouthwash before digging a few ibuprofen out of the medicine cabinet and swallowing them dry. He stared at his reflection and sighed. He needed to stop drinking like he was still in his twenties.

For a moment he debated taking a shower but figured that was a coward’s way out. He’d have to face Connor eventually.

Slowly, Oliver headed into the kitchen and inwardly groaned when he spotted Connor set up at the counter. Laptop open. Papers scattered around. Steaming cup of coffee at his elbow.

“You drink too much of that,” Oliver said by way of greeting. “It’ll give you an ulcer.”

“Good morning to you too, Ollie.” Picking up the mug, Connor eyed Oliver over the rim and took a deliberate sip.

“Did you sleep at all?” Oliver asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and got the cream out of the fridge.

Connor shook his head. “Couldn’t.”

Oliver nodded and took a sip of his coffee. It tasted bitter and burnt but he drank it anyway. “What is all this?” he asked, gesturing with the mug to the work Connor’d scattered around.

“Oh. It’s…” Connor bit his lip before looking up. “It’s our budget. Well, our new budget.”

Connor clicked some keys on the screen before turning the computer around for Oliver to see. “I think we’ll be able to stay here, barely. We’ll need to cancel cable. Maybe rethink our internet and phones but you understand that better than I do. No more eating out, obviously. No more going out at all really. No more Ubers either. We’re bus people now.”

“Connor–” Oliver tried to cut in.

“Then there’s the issue of insurance.” Connor picked up a pile of paperwork at his left elbow. “Can you get COBRA through work or...no?”

Connor waited and Oliver half-shrugged. “I can but it seemed really expensive.”

“Okay. Well, that’s fine. We’ll have to see how much it’ll be.” Connor noted something down on his pad. “I priced out ObamaCare plans, just in case. Now some of them we can afford but it’s gonna be tight and–”

Oliver plucked the paperwork from Connor’s hand. “You signed me up for insurance?” he demanded.

“No. I looked into how much it would cost,” Connor clarified with an edge. “Now, I think–”

Oliver tossed the paperwork back down on the counter. He should have just gotten in the shower. Sometimes the coward’s way out was the best way. “Do we really need to talk about this now? It’s early and I just woke up and–”

“Yes we need to talk about this now!” Connor shot back. “You quit your job, Oliver. In – what was it? – four days?” Connor asked and Oliver nodded once. “Right. In four days we’re going to lose your income. You aren’t going to have insurance. Jesus. The meds alone are gonna cost–and the blood work and the doctor’s visits. It’s all gonna add up quick.”

“I know,” Oliver bit out. “I’m a grownup, Connor. You don’t have to speak to me like a child.”

“Well then stop acting like one. I’m trying to make sure we’ll still have enough money to eat and live and you’re–” Connor tugged a hand through his hair in frustration. “You can’t just make major life decisions like this without talking with me and–”

Oliver snorted. “Are you fucking kidding me? I can’t make ‘major life decisions’ without you? What do you call applying to Stanford, Con? Or moving in together? I don’t recall discussing either of those major life decisions.”

“Those are different.”

“Why? Because you made them. Because you decided. Well, guess what? I decided this time.”

They stared at each other in stubborn silence before Connor said, “Okay. Fine. What’s next in your grand plan?” Oliver opened his mouth but Connor was quick to add. “And if you say working for Annalise, I’m gonna lose it.”

“What is so wrong about me working for Annalise?” Oliver asked. “You do it.”

“It’s different–”

“Why? Is it really different or is it just different because it’s you?”

“A client shot her!” Connor spit out. “One of her clients turned a gun on her and shot her. It’s dangerous working for her. People get shot, people get ki–” Connor was quick to stop himself from admitting too much. “There’s a serial killer stalking all of us. A serial killer that once broke in here and took you, you remember that? Because I do.”

“Connor,” Oliver began as he started to round the counter to stand next to Connor.

“No!” Connor yelled. “No! I came home to a door left hanging open and spilled milk and you…” Connor bit off the sudden rush of emotion and knotted a hand in Oliver’s shirt. “You weren’t here, Ollie. I didn’t–I didn’t know where you were and–and…”

Oliver crushed Connor in close and Connor wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist, curling his fingertips into the cotton of Oliver’s shirt.

“Working for her is dangerous, Oliver,” Connor whispered into Oliver’s chest. “It’s–I can’t–please don’t–”

“Shhh,” Oliver quieted him and ran a thumb under Connor’s eyes. “You need to sleep.”

“But Oliver–”

Oliver shook his head. “Not right now. You need to sleep and I need to get ready for work.” Oliver sighed and looked down at the mess spread over their counter. “We’ll talk about all of this later.”

Surveying the mess of it all himself, Connor sighed too. When was later? he wanted to press. When were they going to talk about this? When were they going to talk about their lives? But Oliver was right. He needed a couple hours before his first class and Oliver had to get ready for work. They’d put all this off, the way they seemed to put everything off these days.

“Okay,” Connor reluctantly agreed. “We’ll talk later.”

Connor let Oliver led him off to bed and tuck him in.

Wide awake and listening to Oliver showering and getting ready, Connor wondered how much longer it would all hold.

How much longer before their entire life came apart at the seams?

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
